


The Contest

by KimiSama1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Contest, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drinking, Drinking Contest, F/M, Insert, Oral, Penetration, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal, Vaginal Penetration, Winchester - Freeform, female receiving, male receiving, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiSama1989/pseuds/KimiSama1989
Summary: Dean suggests a drinking contest, but can you keep up?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When I think about you, I touch myself
> 
> Warnings: 18+, Drinking, Smut, Lots of smut, seriously just smut, Oral - Male and Female receiving, Vaginal Penetration

“Unkillable or not, I can drink more than you.” You looked into the green eyes of the man sitting in front of you. You had been on several hunting trips with him and his brother when you were in the same town. Today’s prey had been a shapeshifter and Dean was working solo since Sam was on a different case two states over. 

“You keep saying that, but I still don’t believe you. I can out drink a demon.” 

“Demons don’t get drunk.” You rolled your eyes at him. 

“Ok. I may have lied about that part, but I’d win in a contest against you.” 

“How about we make this fun? Winner’s choice of prize from the loser. I have a few good ideas.” 

“You’re on.” Dean turned to the bartender. “2 shots of whiskey and make them double.” You clinked your glass with his and downed the shot. 

“Keep ‘em coming, barkeep.” Another 2 drinks were set in front of each of you. Dean drank his quickly and you, not wanting to be out done, gulped yours down one after the other. 3 more shots turned into 3 more empty glasses each and you could see Dean bob his head. 

“When I think about you, I touch myself.” He sang along to the music coming from the jukebox. He gave you a sly smile that made you wonder if he was trying to tell you something. You shook your head a little. He was just singing. It didn’t mean anything. 

“Ready to give up Winchester?” 

“You wish” 

6 more shots later, Dean looked like he was ready to fall over. 

“I’m cutting you off. You’re about to pass out.” 

“You’re afraid you’re gonna lose.” He shook his head and you could see that he immediately regretted it. 

“We’ll call it a tie. We drank the same amount.” You pulled him to his feet and helped him out the front door. Luckily, the motel was next to the bar; Dean was absolutely no help. You had to search his pockets for the key, open the door and close it behind you all while keeping him upright. You laid him down on the bed and turned to exit. 

“Please don’t leave.” You sat down on the bed and he reached out for you. He pulled you down and held you against him. You snuggled in and fell asleep easily. 

You opened your eyes to the sun shining into the room. You rolled over and saw a half-naked man. You pulled back in surprise before remembering what happened the night before. Dean must have thrown off his shirt in his sleep. Hopefully that was all he removed. You lifted the blanket slightly and saw that he was still wearing his pants. 

“I wonder how much of last night he will remember.” You mused quietly to yourself. A movement under the covers caught your attention and you quickly looked away. You started to stand, but stopped when you heard a mumble that sounded like your name. “Really?! Gross!” You stood and turned for the door. 

“Wait! I’m just kidding.” He laughed as he pulled the blanket away fully. “My hand isn’t even in my pants.” You looked at him and crossed your arms. “You asked how much I remember from last night.” He reached out his hand to you. “Come back to bed. You won. I owe you something.” 

“I never thought I'd see the day Dean Winchester admits defeat.” You sat back down. “Besides, it was a tie; No winner.” 

“I can think of a few things we can do that are prize-worthy for both of us.” He took your chin gently in his rough hand and pulled you in for a kiss. His lips were warm against yours. You wrapped your arms around Dean and rubbed your hands across the skin of his back stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. His hand moved from your chin to the back of your head pulling you in closer to him. You parted your lips and felt his tongue intertwine with yours. 

You wanted to feel his bare skin against yours. Reaching around your back, you unhooked your bra and removed it and your shirt in one swift movement over your head. He looked down at your body for a moment before taking your breasts into his hands and squeezing them which caused you to let out a moan. 

He pushed you down by your shoulders until your back touched the mattress. He leaned over and you felt a shiver as he flicked his tongue across your nipple. Your back arched as he did it again and again. His teasing was making your body ache for more. You ran your fingers down his chest, barely letting your skin touch his, until you reached his jeans. 

The button and zipper were easy for you to undo, but it was more difficult to push the offending material down from this angle. You let out a grunt of annoyance and he gave you a small chuckle in response. He sat up to give you access and you lowered his pants just enough for his hard member to be freed from its denim prison. You wrapped your hand around it and began to stroke. 

He closed his eyes and his head fell back as you continued. You sped up your pace and slowed it down again before quickly taking the whole length in your mouth. He groaned and grabbed the back of your head to hold you in place. He took up his own pace and you licked as moved in and out hitting the back of your throat with each thrust. 

When he let go, you reached to take him in your hand again, but he pushed you back down and pulled your pants off. He spread your legs apart and you gasped at the unexpected feeling of his tongue licking your entrance. He pushed into you hungry for the taste of your excitement. You felt yourself reaching nirvana, but he stopped before you could get there. 

He grabbed his wallet from his discarded jeans and removed a small package. He tore it open and rolled a condom onto his erection. He crawled up your body and gave you another kiss as he slowly entered you. He gave you a moment to adjust to him before he began a slow thrusting pace. He began to speed up his movement and you felt yourself returning to the summit. He didn’t stop this time and you screamed out as you climaxed. He thrust harder and faster inside you. You felt his whole body quiver as he pushed in once more, reaching his own climax. 

He stayed in that position for another minute while your breathing slowed before rolling off you and onto his back next to you. He tied the rubber and threw it into the bedside trashcan. 

“I guess we should have drinking contests more often.” You laid your head on his chest listening to his still-racing heartbeat.


End file.
